


Туман

by Erna_Y



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erna_Y/pseuds/Erna_Y
Summary: Дорога в тумане может привести совсем не туда, куда ожидаешь.





	Туман

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Зимней фандомной битвы, команда WTF LOGH 2018

Медальон на груди покачивался в такт шагам. Райнхард шел один. Телохранители остались внизу, у ручья, стекавшего с далеких ледников.  
Если бы не поломка антигравитаторов, на Адельгейде можно было бы не задерживаться. База пограничного флота, станция межгалактического наблюдения – вот и все достопримечательности. И еще – горы. Покрытые льдами десятитысячники на одном из крупных островов среди океана.  
Что могло сравниться с россыпью звезд в космической пустоте? Разве только – возможность провести час в полном одиночестве, наедине с небом.  
Рация на поясе ожила.  
– Ваше величество, погода ухудшается.  
– Понял, – ответил Райнхард. – Оставайтесь на местах.  
Повеяло холодом. Путь в долину уже скрылся в завесах тумана. Белесые языки протянулись справа и слева. Облако переваливало через отрог Грюнфрау. Еще несколько минут, и оно накроет с головой, как волна, холодная и величественная.  
Но грустно будет повернуть назад, так и не полюбовавшись далекими снежными вершинами. Нужно добраться до края раньше, чем злополучное облако окажется там и заслонит двух прекрасных сестер своими покровами. Сделать последний рывок. А обратная дорога пусть станет еще одним заурядным приключением.  
Вскарабкавшись по уступам, Райнхард остановился на краю километровой пропасти.  
Вдалеке, за синими и лиловыми хребтами исполинским когтем белела вершина Шнеевайс. К востоку от нее, похожая на храм с пятью башнями, плыла над облаками Розенрот.  
Мгновения складывались в минуты. Туман обволакивал. Мир сузился до расстояния вытянутой руки. Осталась лишь скала под ногами, холод да мутная белизна.  
Рация тревожно пискнула и отключилась.  
Полное одиночество? Вот оно. Тишина и мгла. Где-то у озера шумят черные ели и колышется трава. На том самом лугу в белом мраморе выбито имя. От него отделяет единственный неверный шаг.  
Что-то лязгнуло о камень.  
Шорох ткани. Снова лязг.  
Кисслинг позаботился еще с утра, чтобы никто не имел возможности приблизиться к подножию стены. И все-таки в этом густом, как молоко, тумане, кто-то поднимался по отвесной скале.  
Стало светлее. Очертания серых изломов гранита вновь проступили из мглы. Вот над краем обрыва показалась голова в шлеме. Альпинист подтянулся уверенным рывком и встал во весь рост, высокий, широкоплечий, как десантник-гренадер.  
Покосившись на Райнхарда, он перестегнул что-то на поясе и лишь после этого сказал:  
– Приветствую.  
Знакомый голос заставил забыть о выдохе, и если бы только голос. Альпинист был как две капли воды похож на того, кто вот уже десять лет лежал в могиле на Одине. Он выглядел немного старше, чем мог бы выглядеть Кирхайс в тридцать, но, возможно, лишь из-за того, что солнце и ветер не пощадили его лицо.  
Райнхард смотрел на красно-рыжие кудри, которые выбивались из-под шлема, на шрам слева на шее – ровно на том месте, где он мог бы быть, если бы... И сам не заметил, как вырвалось:  
– Кирхайс!  
– Мы знакомы?  
Даже фамилия... Как же хорошо, что не узнал, в этой простой экипировке. Может, он просто не любитель смотреть новости?  
– Простите. Я принял вас за человека, которого когда-то знал. Вы удивительно похожи на него.  
– В таком случае, будем знакомы. Зигфрид. – Альпинист протянул руку, не снимая перчатки, защищавшей ладонь.  
Так не бывает. Не в этой жизни.  
Спохватившись, Райнхард пожал руку и назвал свое имя. Только имя, и ничего больше.  
– Вы храбрый человек. Не думал, что такое возможно – забраться сюда в одиночку.  
– Обычная тренировка. – Усевшись на уступе, Зигфрид стал снимать альпинистские «кошки». Его волосы спускались до капюшона куртки, и только когда он наклонился, Райнхард смог рассмотреть шрам. Грубый рубец, уходящий за ухо. Военная медицина таких давно уже не оставляет.  
Порыв ледяного ветра едва не сбил с ног. Зигфрид оглянулся. Сизые тучи надвигались стеной.  
– Минут через пять начнется гроза. Нужно поторопиться.  
Подхватив «кошки», он зашагал по гребню туда, где склон был более пологим. Райнхард поспешил следом.  
– Спустимся до озера. Потом мне через ущелье и вниз. В долине группа ждет. А вам куда?  
Какая может быть группа в долине, которую гвардейцы облазили вдоль и поперек, обшарили сканерами с беспилотников? Не мог человек без специальной подготовки и десантного снаряжения пройти там незамеченным. Но зачем убийце лезть по скале, если можно подняться кружным путем, прячась среди гранитных выступов, и без особых помех протащить на себе хоть штурмовой бластер, хоть снайперскую винтовку? Убийца не стал бы вступать в единоборство с природой, полагаясь лишь на силу и ловкость. Только закоренелому романтику могло прийти в голову покорять эти изломанные скалы.  
– К нижнему озеру, – ответил Райнхард. – Там наш лагерь.  
Зигфрид взял такой темп, что успевать за ним стоило большого труда. Он оглядывался на клочья чернильных облаков и грязно-желтые просветы. И на Райнхарда, время от времени.  
С каждой минутой становилось все темнее.  
– Теперь наверх.  
Взбираясь по расколотым, ребристым обломкам скал, Райнхард не сразу разглядел провал расщелины, прикрытой сверху массивной глыбой. Естественное укрытие от непогоды. Расщелина оказалась просторной. Там можно было бы, при желании, поставить палатку.  
Усевшись прямо на камни, Райнхард несколько минут хватал воздух ртом. Зигфрид снял шлем и отбросил с лица спутанную от пота шевелюру. Он даже не запыхался.  
Вдалеке громыхнуло. По камням забарабанили дождевые капли.  
– Здесь непогода налетает внезапно, – сказал Зигфрид, сжимая и разжимая натруженные пальцы. – Прогнозы часто ошибаются.  
– У меня есть термос. Хотите кофе?  
– Приберегите на потом. – Он стянул перчатку с левой руки и покосился на Райнхарда. – Вы не похожи на альпиниста. Как вас сюда занесло?  
– Прилетел на вертолете.  
– А-а, – Зигфрид с пониманием кивнул. – Впервые на Адельгейде?  
– Да. Здесь очень красиво. А вы откуда?  
– Как сказать. Последние годы мотаюсь по всей галактике, куда пошлют. Сейчас вот в отпуске.  
– Вы военный?  
В глазах Зигфрида промелькнуло странное выражение.  
– Нет.  
На военного он действительно не похож. И все же – воевал. Бесспорно.  
– По выговору, вы как будто с Одина.  
Райнхард поймал на себе холодный взгляд.  
– Про вас могу сказать то же самое. Мне кажется, что в прошлом вы – аристократ и офицер имперского флота.  
– Почему это – в прошлом?  
Зигфрид вскинул брови, а потом усмехнулся.  
– Хотите сказать, бывших аристократов не бывает?  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы.  
– Империи больше нет. Она прекратила свое существование.  
Никаких других владений, кроме империи, нет и не будет в обоих рукавах этой проклятой богами галактики, хотел сказать Райнхард, но прикусил язык.  
– Как понимать это ваше замечание?  
– Может быть, для вас это новость, но десять лет назад мы проиграли войну. Теперь Галактическим Альянсом Свободных Планет управляют парламент и президент.  
– И кто же президент?  
– Джессика Эдвардс.  
Райнхард хмыкнул.  
– А где Трунихт?  
– Он подал в отставку – после того, как сторонники госпожи Эдвардс обнародовали доказательства его связи с террористами.  
– Ах, вот оно что...  
Дождь хлестал по камням, наполняя сухие русла.  
Спорить не хотелось. Да и не имело смысла. Горечь стала комком в горле. Сколько еще осталось таких солдат, с покалеченным войной рассудком?  
Зигфрид нахмурился, как будто собираясь с духом.  
– Вы мне тоже кое-кого напомнили. Когда я был ребенком, у меня был друг, моего возраста. Его тоже звали Райнхард, и он был таким же светловолосым, как и вы. Хель меня побери, вы даже похожи на него... У него сестра была, на пять лет старше. Красавица. Я влюбился в нее, как может влюбиться десятилетний мальчишка.  
Взять бы и ахнуть что-нибудь о камень. Или уйти и забыть эту встречу, как страшный сон. Только вот снаружи бушует штормовой ливень, и никуда отсюда не уйти, пока он не закончится.  
– Друг мой был совершенно бесшабашным, – продолжал Зигфрид. – В драку лез без оглядки и ничего не боялся. Он мечтал стать военным. Отец у них с сестрой был обедневший аристократ. Попивал, случалось, но человек был, в общем-то, неплохой. Однажды к их дому подъехала машина с темными стеклами, из нее вышли трое. Один – в одежде придворного, двое других – охрана. Побыли они недолго. На следующий день снова явились – и опять уехали ни с чем. Утром я решил зайти за Райнхардом, чтобы вместе пойти в школу. Но в доме никого не оказалось. Повсюду валялись вещи. Видно, что хозяева собирались в спешке. Вечером приехала тайная полиция. Стали всех соседей расспрашивать, куда подевались Мюзели. Но кто мог знать, куда они делись? К родственникам в провинцию уехали, или герр Мюзель, заподозрив, что его прижали, решил рвануть в Альянс, и, забрав детей, сел на какой-нибудь частный кораблик до Феззана? Тайная полиция просто так не приходит. Похоже, дело было политическое. Я надеялся, что герра Мюзеля все-таки не арестовали и не обвинили в чем-то ужасном, вроде государственной измены. Ведь тогда бы казнили всю семью. Пытался их разыскать, но безуспешно.  
Сцепив пальцы, Зигфрид смотрел на полыхающие молнии.  
– И что потом?  
– Я закончил школу и поступил в колледж. После колледжа меня призвали в армию, а там – война. Попал в десант. Во флот адмирала Ройенталя. Когда в системе Валгалла начались бои, и уже шли разговоры о капитуляции, Ройенталь сдаваться не пожелал. Вместо этого он, против всех приказов верховного командования, решил штурмовать Изерлон и укрепиться там. Мы взяли Изерлон и радовались, будто сами выиграли войну. Хотя Рейх пал, мы ощущали себя победителями. Это уже потом я узнал, что на наш район рухнул подбитый крейсер. Родители погибли. Как и все те, кто оказался там. Больше трех тысяч человек.  
Он опустил голову.  
– Когда рукопашная завершилась, и командный пункт был взят, я радовался вместе со всеми. Посреди этого всеобщего помешательства мой взгляд упал на одного из убитых бойцов Альянса. Он был в белых доспехах. Тоже десантник. На нагрудном значке я прочитал надпись: "Райнхард фон Мюзель". Так звали моего друга. Он изменился, конечно. Да и мертвый – не то, что живой. И все-таки я узнал его. – Синие глаза Зигфрида отчаянно блеснули. – Они с Аннерозе были очень похожи.  
Из поясной сумки он достал герметичный конверт, в каких туристы носят документы. Луч фонаря, встроенного в шлем, осветил потрепанное фото.  
– Вот, взгляните. Это я, это Райнхард, а это Аннерозе.  
– Откуда это у вас?  
Таких фото было всего четыре. Все – размером с открытку, напечатанные на фотобумаге. Каждому по снимку, и еще один остался у отца. Стереоснимки, голограммы – лучшие изображения Кирхайса – хранились в памяти комма. А медальон украшала копия этой старомодной фотографии, в память о времени, когда они трое были счастливы.  
– Нашел у него под нагрудником. Мое так и осталось... дома.  
Зигфрид накрыл фото ладонью.  
– Я до сих пор иногда вспоминаю тот бой. Как бежал и рубил по белым доспехам – и старался, чтобы не достали меня. Его тело осталось позади, так что, скорее всего, это я убил его, моего друга, Райнхарда фон Мюзеля.  
Он замер, сложив руки, как будто для молитвы.  
– Мы продержались около двух лет, отбивая вражеские атаки. Но бесконечно это не могло продолжаться. Сопротивление, которое собралось на фронтире, не могло прийти на помощь. Мы проиграли. Войска Альянса заняли Изерлон. Ройенталь погиб в сражении – его флагман подбили. Я был ранен и попал в плен. Нас обвинили в мятеже – всех, кто удерживал Изерлон. Меня отправили на шахту, где-то в рукаве Стрельца. Отпустили через два года. Предлагали военную службу, в том же звании, но я отказался. Хватит с меня войн.  
Последние слова утонули в раскатах грома. Полыхнуло лиловым и белым.  
– Близко ударила.  
Райнхард взглянул на рацию. Сигнал так и не появился.  
– Как думаете, это надолго?  
– К вечеру должно утихнуть, – как будто очнувшись, Зигфрид бережно уложил конверт в сумку на поясе. – Теперь ваш черед рассказывать. О том, кого напомнил вам я, и какой была ваша война.  
Фото могло оказаться подделкой. Медальон не однажды побывал в чужих руках. Во время болезни, в бреду, без сознания невозможно было следить за его неприкосновенностью.  
– Скажите мне, где вы жили в детстве, когда познакомились с Райнхардом?  
– Зачем вам это?  
– Если совпадет, я расскажу кое-что о вас.  
– Обо мне? – удивился Зигфрид.  
– А почему нет?  
– И с чем же он должен совпасть?  
– С тем, который известен мне.  
– Так вы знали... Райнхарда фон Мюзеля?  
– Сначала назовите адрес, если, конечно, помните его.  
– Хорошо, – Зигфрид развел руками. – Сыграем по-вашему.  
И он назвал тот самый адрес, где родители Кирхайса жили в скромном доме, который они так до сих пор и не перестроили.  
– Верно.  
Адрес, при желании, не так сложно узнать. Как и многое другое. Но Зигфрид выдержал эту небольшую проверку, а значит, способен продолжать игру.  
– Когда вам было десять лет, однажды утром вы услышали звуки фортепиано, доносящиеся из окон соседнего дома, который прежде пустовал...  
Луч фонаря дрогнул от неосторожного движения.  
– Продолжайте.  
Вдохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, Райнхард стал рассказывать о том, что помнил про семью Кирхайса и про его жизнь. Описывал его родителей, его дом, его комнату, оранжерею, где бывал однажды. Это было жестоко по отношению к Зигфиду, если допустить хотя бы на мгновение, что он действительно жил там, ходил в ту школу и помогал отцу ухаживать за цветами. И все-таки нужно было нанести ему этот болезненный удар, чтобы понять, играет ли он, или верит в свои так называемые воспоминания.  
Зигфрид слушал, не перебивая.  
– Погодите, – наконец прошептал он. – Вы были его другом?  
– Немного терпения. Мой рассказ близится к финалу. – Райнхард выдержал паузу. – Как-то летом, во время каникул, ваш друг подговорил вас пойти гулять поздно ночью, когда все лягут спать. Около полуночи вы ускользнули через окно и отправились вместе с ним в старый парк. Ночь была светлая, светила луна. В дальнем конце парка, в самых дебрях, вы вышли на просторную поляну. Там Райнхард достал из-под куртки лазерный пистолет, который стянул из отцовского сейфа, и предложил поупражняться в стрельбе...  
– Это был FS-300. Карманная модификация. В армии не применяется. Рукоятка вся истертая... Почему вы на меня так смотрите?  
Как это могло просочиться? От Аннерозе? Про пистолет знала только она... Но враги сфабриковали бы более правдоподобную легенду, без альтернативной истории и прочих фантастических допущений. Может быть, он просто тянет время? В любом случае, он должен ошибиться. Никто, кроме Кирхайса, не знал ответ, а Кирхайс не мог проговориться Аннерозе. Он не стал бы давать ей лишних поводов для беспокойства.  
– Он нарисовал мишень мелом на стволе дерева, и вы стали стрелять по очереди, – продолжал Райнхард. – У вас получалось лучше. Выстрелы привлекли внимание. Кто-то бежал по тропе, через заросли. Это был полицейский патруль. На счастье, вы с Райнхардом заметили их вовремя и успели сбежать. Помните, где вы прятались от полиции?  
Зигфрид улыбнулся краем рта.  
– Мы рванули через чащу и выбежали к пруду. Под горбатым мостиком был заброшенный грот с поломанными статуями. В нем утки вили гнезда. Мы оба знали это место – и спрятались внутри. В темноте нас не заметили. Утром мне попало за самовольную отлучку. Райнхарду – тоже, но только за нее, как он рассказывал. Пистолет ему удалось подложить незаметно.  
– Так и было, – вздохнул Райнхард. – Замок открывался скрепкой, проще простого.  
– Помнишь, как мы в фонтане купались? – пробормотал Зигфрид. – Ты кое-кому в драке голову разбил. Камнем. Пришлось лезть в воду, чтобы смыть кровь.  
– Мы пришли мокрые, замерзшие, и Аннерозе поила нас какао.  
– Она вообще отлично готовила. Пироги пекла... Шоколадный кекс с орехами...  
Райнхард судорожно сглотнул – в горле пересохло.  
– Она и сейчас готовит божественно.  
– Где она теперь?  
– Живет на Феззане.  
– Вот как...  
Наверное, Зигфрид просто не решился задать следующий вопрос, который так и вертелся у него на языке. И хорошо, что не задал. Тот, кого любила Аннерозе, ушел навсегда. Осталось лишь очарование прошлого, которое жило лишь в безумных фантазиях и воспоминаниях.  
Холодный металл шевельнулся на груди, словно живое существо.  
– Ты хотел знать, какова была моя война. Так вот, она была совсем другой. Мой отец, Себастьян фон Мюзель, не бежал в Альянс. Он отдал Аннерозе придворному чиновнику, поскольку она приглянулась кайзеру. Она стала фавориткой кайзера, а я поступил в военную школу. Кирхайс отправился вместе со мной. Чтобы освободить сестру, нужна была власть, возможности. Быстрее всего я мог добиться этого на военной службе. В пятнадцать лет мы стали офицерами и участвовали в боевых действиях – до того самого момента, когда флот Альянса вторгся на территорию Рейха. Вторжение обернулось неудачей, Рейх устоял. Мы выиграли войну. Потом кайзер умер, не оставив наследников. Снова началась война, теперь уже за верховную власть. Мы и на этот раз остались победителями. Но иногда я думаю, что лучше было бы сделать иной выбор... Кирхайс погиб, спасая мне жизнь. Погиб из-за меня.  
Райнхард достал из-за пазухи медальон и раскрыл золотые створки.  
– Отец сфотографировал нас, двадцать лет назад. Это Кирхайс, это я, а это моя сестра.  
Зигфрид несколько секунд, не отрываясь, смотрел на фото. А потом, словно бы через силу, прошептал:  
– Ему тоже не нравилось мое имя.  
Он схватил Райнхарда за плечи и развернул к себе.  
– Райнхард... это же ты! На Изерлоне погиб кто-то другой, похожий на тебя. Что-то произошло с тобой... Ранение, контузия? Но ты жив!  
Зигфрид стиснул Райнхарда в медвежьих объятьях – так, что дыхание перехватило. Как во сне про дом мертвых и радужный мост.  
Пусть существование параллельных вселенных доказано лишь для элементарных частиц, пусть нет ни одного документального свидетельства – может быть, время от времени они соприкасаются? И, может быть, в одной из них Кирхайс остался жив, а мир перевернулся, и чертовски кстати сломался корабль, и этот туман, и дождь – все было неслучайно? Ждать встречи в Валгалле можно еще полвека, и кто знает, что уготовано на той стороне.  
А Зигфрид самозабвенно тряс руку:  
– Хель побери, вот это встреча!  
Молнии полыхали без перерыва.  
– Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?  
Райнхард усмехнулся.  
– Руковожу людьми в обоих рукавах галактики. А ты?  
– Работаю в аварийно-спасательной службе флота.  
– Спасатель?  
– Вроде того.  
– Ты женат? Дети есть?  
– Нет, – Зигфрид покачал головой. – Прожили с женой меньше года и расстались. А ты?  
– Мне нравится одна девушка, и я намерен сделать ей предложение.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что она хороша... В медальоне – это ее локон?  
Райнхард не сразу нашел в себе силы, чтобы ответить.  
– Это память о погибшем. О Кирхайсе.  
– Прости. – Плечи Зигфрида поникли. Он смотрел на дождь, но взгляд его, как будто устремленный за тысячу световых лет, не мог лгать. Взгляд, куда более красноречивый, чем шрам от раны, залеченной без особого тщания. Где-то в воспоминаниях Зигфрид видел своего мертвеца, которого мечтал встретить живым.  
Журчали и ревели горные потоки, время от времени грохотал гром, но грохотал он все реже, и все тише становились его раскаты. Наконец, грозовые сумерки иссякли. Вдалеке, над склонами, небо окрасилось в оттенки охры.  
– Тучи уходят, – сказал Зигфрид. – Подкрепимся и пойдем.  
Он достал из кармана миниатюрную упаковку галет из сухого пайка, с армейской эмблемой Альянса. Как видно, трофейные. Лет пять им стукнуло, а может, и шесть.  
– Угощайся. Они только на вид неказистые.  
Райнхард взял одну, осторожно надкусил. На удивление, галета оказалась свежей. Вкус был ореховый и довольно приятный.  
– Проводишь меня до лагеря?  
– Само собой. Провожу, сдам вашему старшему с рук на руки и скажу ему пару ласковых слов.  
– За что?  
– За все хорошее.  
– Я это запомню, – хмыкнул Райнхард.  
Как же хороша была эта идея о двух соприкоснувшихся вселенных, при всей своей фантастической бездоказательности. Только вот как именно они сомкнулись? Что если там, в долине, не окажется ни вертолета, ни гвардейцев, а на космодроме у побережья не будет «Брунгильды», и единственной реальностью станет реальность Зигфрида, где победил Альянс, а Райнхард фон Мюзель погиб в бою на Изерлоне десять лет назад? Вот это было бы настоящее приключение.  
Дожевав галету, Зигфрид достал старомодный кожаный планшет для бумажных карт и на каком-то клочке бумаги нацарапал карандашом семизначный номер и несколько слов.  
– Держи. Это чтобы нам больше не потеряться.  
Даже почерк похож, разве что – пошире, поразмашистее.  
– Что это за шифр? И что это за особый отряд?  
– База на Одине, к которой приписан мой корабль, и место службы. Так будет проще всего меня найти.  
Райнхард бережно уложил записку во внутренний карман куртки и снял с левой руки браслет из сверхпрочного пластика.  
– Меня найти еще проще. Это тебе. В браслет встроен универсальный передатчик. Через него ты сможешь связаться со мной откуда угодно, даже с другого конца галактики. Кроме того, эта вещь – гарантия твоей безопасности. Когда мы подойдем к лагерю, она поможет избежать недоразумений.  
Зигфрид с невозмутимым видом застегнул браслет на запястье.  
– Как им пользоваться?  
– Нажимаешь на кнопку, зажигается индикатор. Ты диктуешь сообщение. Оно придет на мой комм. Номер диктовать не надо. Связь прямая.  
– Сейчас попробую... Нет, индикатор не зажигается.  
– Похоже, мы в «мертвой зоне». Как твой комм?  
– Я налегке. – Зигфрид пожал плечами. – Ты тоже можешь оставить для меня сообщение. Просто свяжись с этой базой и скажи, что сообщение для майора Кирхайса. Они передадут. В следующие два месяца я буду работать в секторе Деяниры, в рукаве Стрельца – если вдруг будешь в том районе, заглядывай в гости. Отпуск у меня через полгода. Где ты живешь?  
– На Феззане, – Райнхард улыбнулся. – Зигфрид, что, если прямо сейчас я бы предложил тебе пойти вместе со мной в мир, который отличается от того, к которому ты привык, и предложил бы тебе все, что в состоянии дать человек, обладающий властью над обитаемой частью галактики?  
– Не думаю, что такое возможно.  
– Представь, что это возможно. Как бы ты поступил?  
– Хотел бы я прежде знать, что это за мир.  
– Предположим, это Галактический Рейх, где аристократы лишились привилегий, но управляется он по-прежнему кайзером.  
– А кто кайзер? Очередной Гольденбаум?  
– Ну, – Райнхард изобразил раздумье, – представь, что это я.  
– Вот это да, – Зигфрид от души рассмеялся.  
– То, что тебя для того мира как бы нет, вовсе не проблема, уж поверь. Это решается проще простого.  
– И что бы я делал в этом мире?  
– Это я и хочу узнать.  
– В смысле, что бы я хотел изменить в своей жизни, если бы мог?  
– Да.  
– Ничего, – Зигфрид пожал плечами. – Я бы занимался тем же, чем и раньше.  
– Чем же?  
– Да мало ли что приходится делать. Тушить пожар на шахте, эвакуировать персонал, когда при терраформировании что-то пойдет не так. Разыскивать пропавшие корабли...  
– Воевать с пиратами...  
– Настоящих пиратов я не встречал. Так, мелочь. Вот на планетах фронтира разные люди попадаются. Но люди везде хотят жить. – Зигфрид прищурился – то ли задумчиво, то ли с усмешкой. – Можно мечтать о том, чтобы завоевать всю вселенную, достичь пределов, которые теряются где-то в бесконечности. Самые главные сокровища – вот они, у нас перед носом. Создаются трудом человека и силой природы.  
Он указал в проем расщелины, где бушевала непогода.  
– Вот жизнь. Стихия.  
– Твоя жизнь – тоже стихия?  
И снова – лукавая усмешка.  
– Только сегодня, и только сейчас.  
В этой игре поражение оказалось намного приятнее, чем сама возможность победы, и Райнхард принял его едва ли не с облегчением  
Через час дождь закончился, выглянуло солнце. Можно было возвращаться.

***  
При свете дня оказалось, что до ручья рукой подать. Камни блестели от влаги. Часть размытого дождем склона обрушилась, поток искал новое русло, разливаясь все шире.  
Зигфрид легко вскарабкался на скальный гребень и замер, рассматривая что-то внизу, в долине.  
– Имперская машина. Надо же.  
Возле озера, щеголяя черно-серебристой раскраской, все так же стоял десантный вертолет.  
– Это за мной.  
Зигфрид обернулся. Его глаза сумрачно блеснули.  
– Значит, вот оно как. Сопротивление держится не только на фронтире?  
– Никакого сопротивления нет. – Райнхард вскинул голову. – Это вертолет наземных войск Галактического Рейха. Идем со мной. В моей власти дать тебе все, что ты можешь пожелать.  
Зигфрид хотел что-то сказать, но Райнхард упреждающе поднял руку. Гвардейцы в легких доспехах появились из-за валунов и обломков скал.  
– Все в порядке, – крикнул им Райнхард. – Опустите оружие.  
Один из бойцов вышел вперед. Это был Кисслинг, командир гвардии. Остальные замерли в бдительном ожидании.  
– Ваше величество, я допустил непростительную оплошность. Вы не отвечали на позывные. Мы прошли по тропе следом за вами и обшарили все склоны, но вас нигде не было.  
– Никакой оплошности. Мы прятались от непогоды в расщелине, вы могли нас не заметить.  
Кисслинг задержал взгляд на человеке, само присутствие которого словно бы говорило: все вы, ребята, крупно облажались.  
– Я не представил вам моего спутника. Это Зигфрид. Благодаря его помощи мне не пришлось страдать от непогоды. Зигфрид, это бригадный генерал фон Кисслинг.  
С совершенно непроницаемым видом Зигфрид изобразил церемонный поклон. Он не потупил взгляд. Его жест скорее походил на приветствие, адресованное равному. Или даже врагу. Он как будто прикидывал, что станет делать, если кто-то вскинет оружие.  
– Эти люди охраняют меня. Они не причинят тебе вреда, – Райнхард пристально посмотрел на Кисслинга, и тот жестом приказал своим бойцам отойти. – Решайся.  
– Вижу, ты не сдаешься, – в голосе Зигфрида прозвучала тихая грусть. – Но для меня война уже закончилась.  
– Война закончилась для всех. Мне больше не с кем сражаться. Теперь я должен строить, и ты можешь научить меня этому.  
– Я ничему не смогу тебя научить. Не смогу стать солдатом или как-то еще служить тебе во славу нового Галактического Рейха. Но я всегда буду рад встрече с тобой – как сегодня или просто за чашкой кофе.  
– Что, если другой встречи уже не будет?  
– Значит, норны так рассудили нас.  
В скалах шумел далекий ветер.  
– Тогда будем прощаться.  
Райнхард протянул руку, и Зигфрид крепко пожал ее.  
– Мы можем доставить тебя на вертолете прямо к лагерю.  
– Не стоит. Я должен вернуться тем же самым путем, по стене Грюнфрау.  
– Помни о моем подарке. – Не сдерживая своих чувств, Райнхард порывисто обнял его. – До встречи.  
Отсалютовав по-военному, Зигфрид ушел. Стремительным и размашистым шагом он поднимался по склону, и Райнхард долго смотрел ему вслед.  
– Кисслинг, передайте всем по ту и по эту сторону скалы его приметы. Я отдал ему свой браслет для связи. Попытайтесь отследить его точное местонахождение. Возможно, он будет спускаться по стене. Пусть его пропустят. Никто не должен причинить ему вред.  
Подозвав одного из своих офицеров, Кисслинг отдал необходимые указания.  
– Позвольте один вопрос, ваше величество, – проговорил он.  
– Да?  
– Кто этот человек?  
– Дальний родственник моего друга. В детстве мы были знакомы, но из-за нелепой ошибки он перепутал меня с другим человеком и все это время считал, что я переехал в Альянс, а потом погиб.  
– Вот так история, – сдержанно удивился Кисслинг.  
Райнхард взглянул туда, где среди уступов скал скрылся тот, кто мог стать его другом, и молвил:  
– Он так похож на Кирхайса. Но Кирхайс бы не ушел от меня. Никогда.

***  
С самого начала Зигфрид намеревался вернуться кружным путем, более легким и безопасным, но, поднявшись к обрыву, он вдруг почувствовал, что не хочет сворачивать. Ноги не вели туда. Тело словно говорило: куда угодно, только не по отрогу и только не назад, не в долину. Спускайся вниз, по стене. Другого пути нет. Так говорило с ним отточенное за годы чувство опасности.  
И Зигфрид стал спускаться по стене. Налетал ветер, несколько раз накрывали пробегающие мимо облака. Последний участок пути пришлось преодолевать в сумерках. Хорошо, что ночь выдалась светлая. Три луны взошли одна за другой и осветили трещины и выступы.  
Оказавшись у подножия, Зигфрид рухнул без сил. Россыпь звезд раскинулась над головой. Холод струился в низины.  
Может, правы были теоретики, и все эти сопряжения вселенных-близнецов – такая же реальная вещь, как и варп-прыжки. Может быть, этот Райнхард, с аристократическими замашками и имперскими амбициями, – вовсе не тот, кто вместе с сестрой бежал в Альянс, а совсем другой человек. И он вовсе не безумец, одержимый идеей восстановить прежние порядки, а самый что ни на есть настоящий император.  
Что-то непередаваемо жуткое чудилось в самой возможности занять место того, кто был давно уже мертв. И в невозможности занять собственное.  
Когда, уже по пути к лагерю, Дитрих и Венцель вышли навстречу и радостно замахали руками, Зигфрид ощутил себя так, будто вернулся домой.  
– Зиг, мы думали, ты там заночуешь наверху!  
– Гроза была знатная. Пришлось пережидать.  
Ребята переглянулись.  
– Здесь ни капли не упало. Только гром грохотал.  
– Бывает.  
– Тут военный вертолет пролетал. Черный с серебром. Старорежимный, рейховский, представляешь? Куда только военные смотрят. А когда его Дэн запеленговать попытался, борт исчез с радара. Даже шум пропал, как будто выключили. Не видел его?  
Слева под ключицей шевельнулась тупая боль.  
– Нет.  
Звезды разгорались все ярче. Коготь вершины лежал на ночной синеве, как серебристый блик.  
– На рассвете выдвигаемся, – Зигфрид снял шлем и зашагал к лагерю.

***  
Вернувшись на военную базу, Райнхард через секретаря связался с центральной аварийно-спасательной службой флота на Одине. Выяснилось, что личного номера, написанного Зигфридом на листе бумаги, не существует, как и указанной базы. В центральном управлении действительно служит майор Кирхайс, но он начальник аналитической группы, а не спасатель. Райнхард запросил фото. На снимке был другой человек – молодой мужчина азиатского типа. Еще через пару минут секретарь доложил, что ни одна из туристических групп не регистрировала маршрут в направлении стены Грюнфрау.  
Даже универсальный передатчик оказался бесполезен. Гвардейцы попытались отследить его местонахождение, но безуспешно. Видимо, в тот момент, когда Райнхард вошел в туман, микрочип не просто отключился, а вышел из строя.  
Не осталось ни одной ниточки, способной вывести к Зигфриду. Вернулся ли он в свою вселенную, или сгинул по пути? Может быть, он шел один, и скрылся среди скал и леса. Попил воды из ручья, съел свои галеты и двинулся такими тропами, что никакая техника не смогла бы его обнаружить. Или он попросту не хотел, чтобы следующая встреча состоялась?  
Много раз Райнхард пытался представить, как сложилась бы жизнь, если бы Зигфрид остался. И каждый раз воображение заходило в тупик.  
Поиски продолжались, но не приносили никаких результатов.  
Через год премьер-министр фон Мариендорф стала именоваться кайзерин Хильдегарде, а еще через год родился наследник.  
Вскоре после этого с военного спутника по зашифрованному каналу пришло голосовое сообщение. Помехи и завывания ветра заглушали слова, да и голос звучал глухо, но узнать его было нетрудно.  
«Здравствуй, Райнхард. Никак не могу с тобой связаться. Система не опознает код. Так что я решил послать сообщение со Шнеевайс. Вдруг получится? Только что видел, как ты шел впереди меня по склону. Галлюцинация. Здесь это бывает. Видимо, все потому, что я вспоминал о тебе. Живи счастливо. До встречи. Зигфрид».


End file.
